Forming geometrically precise figures in fabric or other materials is an old problem in the art. In particular, those who practice the textile art form commonly referred to as “quilting” incorporate many geometric figures, usually composed of triangles or conglomerations of triangles, into their art. It is difficult to form these figures perfectly because human beings are inherently imprecise in their measurements and movements when cutting and sewing fabric.
If great care is taken to form precise fabric components, the degree of precision of the final composite figure is improved, but the sewing may lower the precision of the final composite figure. If greater care is taken in the sewing, the degree of precision of the final composite figure may also be improved, but the degree of precision of the initial components may play a larger role. An invention which compensates for both any imprecision in the initial preparation of the fabric components and any imprecision in the sewing of the final composite figure will be a useful invention.
The present invention addresses these concerns.